User talk:Ebon Shadowshot/Archive 2
I has new idea. Maybe EVENTUALLY after hearing so many voices of his brother, maybe he'll actually appear in a physical form right next to him, being alive all that time. Maybe during the story of Halo: HAR, maybe Rola could be MIA and Stel thinks he's dead during the glassing. --Stel' Vadam 09:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Who wasn't deceased in the first place. Still, nice ideas. Stel' Vadam 09:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Also remember to put your name in the "roleplayers" area. Contribute to Chapter 2 when Stel starts having flashbacks. In the name of hell... I just can't resist to put this in. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/S0239_%22Jesus%22_Tank --Stel' Vadam 11:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: ?? Help. I has new story idea. SOTC Gottam. Mischevious rascal i am. RE Short story competition Yeah, just be sure it's done on or before June 8th!--'H*bad (talk)' 19:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Vendettar Some thingos. to mark it on your pages. *Vendetta update is needed. The Sangheili will also meet a UNSC platoon. *At the end of Halo: Sangheili Brothers..there's going to be a little suprise for Stel.}} Update He's Different deffinition of 'Survival' By 'survival' I mean that they didn't die when infected by the Flood. Mutated? Very much so. Dead? Not quite. It was his mutations that caused Jenkins to be suicidal. Saberstorm 08:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tir's fate. }} In aboustley no way possible. ANYWAY, do eet. Do ze Vendetta thingo right now. NOW. RE: Test and Reach *NOM NOM NOM* I just finished dinner. And yes, it will start again. BTW, I don't like WoW, so I guess I don't really....like it. Mass Deletion of Starlight War Expansion time! Lol... I get back, see the refrence in this and start laughing http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Wars_3, man that was old --XsnakeX51 03:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) GIT ON STEEM! Teh planz idears!!1one!11oneeleven!!111 Afterwar Although you weren't an exception, in the words of the famous user, "Your request is approvedz!" Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 20:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, seeing as Jess 'n' Jen do work at ONI. And the SPARTAN Is approved, BUT I need a name and a Tag before you can use it. You can do this in your own time. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 19:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! TROLOLOL World Of Warcraft.. is for... NOOBS! TROLOLOL World Of Warcraft.. is for... NOOBS!CYC10N3 15:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC) =0!!! Just joking, I used to play it until... well its not my type of game. :) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC) TGC Pezza di merda... You has steam? Battle of New York Sure, I'll add your characters for you War does not determine who is right, only who is left 18:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Battle of NY you ever see wat a marathon class cruiser's MAC cannon does to a target? user:Captain Foster-UNSC PRIDE-C-321 04:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The Battle of New York has begun! Rally your troops, and prepare to fight for the city! With a little luck, and lots of courage, we will be triumphant! Azecreth 16:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy :I was not aware that Warcraft Fanon existed, but that does seem like a better alternative, so I guess it's no biggie. Thanks anyways! been wrong about every single thing you've ever done, including this thing. You're not smart. You're not a scientist. You're not a doctor. You're not even a full-time employee! Where did your life go so wrong? a lot alike, you and I. You tested me. I tested you. You killed me. I—oh, no, wait. I guess I haven't killed you yet. Well. Food for thought. note that we have added a consequence for failure. Any contact with the chamber floor will result in an unsatisfactory mark on your official testing record, followed by death. is your fault. I'm going to kill you. And all the cake is gone. You don't even care, do you? are not a good person. You know that, right? Good people don't get up here. 9000 years later... its you. It's been a long time. How have you been? I've been really busy being dead. You know... after you murdered me? *sighs* Okay look, we both said a lot of things that you are going to regret. But I think we should put our differences behind us. For science. You monster. Saves Gruntijackal from death... thank god, you're alright. You know, being Caroline taught me a valuable lesson: I thought you were my greatest enemy, but all along you were my best friend. The surge of emotion that shot through me when I saved your life taught me an even more valuable lesson: Where Caroline lives in my brain. [[CAROLINE DELETED] Goodbye, Caroline. You know, deleting Caroline now taught me a valuable lesson: The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. And I'll be honest: Killing you, is hard. You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me, or put me in a potato, or fed me to birds. I had a pretty good life. And then you showed up. You dangerous, mute lunatic... So you know what? You win. Just go. It's been fun, don't come back...] SENT BY: {GLaDOs}: OPENING:Ro5YCJtT9P8 plz? Re:Your Sig Trudat Pikapi Sig|text=So do you plan to contribute to the sequel to Losing Hope? Your assistance would bee greatly appreciated. Pikapi Sig|text=Okay, so as the intense warfare on the surface of Hope continues, multiple earthquakes of unaccounted for origin occur. Finally, the Riley and Ryder head into a Covenant excavation under the farmhouse in northern Port Neandra, where they discover a large Forerunner complex housing an inactive teleportation hub. After a brief and tactical confrontation with the Eunuch of Contemplation's forces, they are eliminated, and 035 Incessant Archivist gets through to the Eunuch. He is Enlightened with knowledge of his ancestors, and realizes that the Humans are on the "good team", and of the . It is revealed that the quakes are caused by awaking Sentinel, and it is confirmed that Hope was a Shield World. He insists upon remaining in the complex along with the stationary Archivist. He claims that each character/contributer plays a unique role in the Great War's overall outcome, and Riley especially. He then insists upon sacrificing himself to hold the planet's stability as long as possible, for the team, and countless others to escape. This short escape is known as OPERATION: ENDEAVOR. The planet collapses, after some brief action in the final posts, and most of us escape. Todd isn't mentioned specifically, yet he could easily make it out on another dropship. Pikapi Sig|text=Such is a shame. If you ever wish to contribute, and you gain the necessary free-time, just feel free add your name. Ah well, maybe some other time... Completely unrelated to Halo Hey Gruntijackal I need your immediate help. Where can you obtain scrap metal in TF2!? I NEED A BRASS BEAST!!!! :Is that even possible to get two of the same weapon? ::Ah. I just got 2 Frontier Justices anyway :P And if you have steam, add me (acsension)epic misspelling but meh